This invention relates to a chair construction. There are prior constructions in which parts of the chair are removable, to facilitate assembly and to permit repair or replacement of cushions and upholstery. A disadvantage of many such constructions is that they may be disassembled by curious users who are not authorized to do so. Also, such constructions may have conspicuous protruding release mechanisms which detract from the appearance of the chair, and may be dangerous.